1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a tree lighting assembly and more particularly to such an assembly which is adapted significantly to improve the facility with which ornamental decorations can be assembled on trees, such as Christmas trees, which inherently retains nonornamental structures, such as electric wires, in positions of low visibility so as not to detract from the overall ornamental appearance of the decorated tree and which has still further ornamental and functional value in its incorporation of fastening attachments which are shaped to provide a decorative appearance while acting as a means of attachment for ornaments.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art in the area of electrical tree ornamentation is surfeited with cumbersome, difficult to install assemblies which frequently detract from, as much as they enhance, the decorative effect produced when mounted on a tree. Typically, such assemblies utilize circular conductors which must be draped about the tree in combination evenly to display the lights thereof. Such construction inherently requires that the circular conductors be visible since they are disposed in approximate coincidence with the periphery of the tree. Furthermore, no provision is made for mounting other ornamentation thereon.
Such prior art references as the Hessel U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,383; the Lundstrom U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,045; the Moore U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,766; the Cohen U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,222; the Jordan U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,421; the Pacini Pat. No. 3,214,579; and the Schlangen U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,730 disclose lighting devices intended to alleviate some of these deficiencies by mounting the wiring in areas of low visibility. However, such prior art devices are subject to other deficiencies, both functional and ornamental, which the tree lighting assembly of the present invention has overcome.
It has long been known that it would be desirable to have a tree lighting assembly which is of dependable yet economical construction, greatly facilitates mounting on a tree, inherently disposes the electrical wiring in areas of low visibility, evenly distributes the lights on the tree and incorporates ornamental yet functional components for the support of other ornamentation.